Ville de L'amour
by Tinker.Is.Ebil
Summary: Someone from Kurt's past suddenly resurfaced. In a bid to help Kurt after a tough year, she offers Kurt to stay with her for the summer at Paris. Will he find love in the city of love or is he doomed for another lonely year? A Kurt/Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, in anyway, own glee. If I did, I would have Chris Colfer exotic dancing on the baby grand and a bunch of hot gay men going after him. **

**Pairing: Sebastian/Kurt**

**A/N: Hello to my dear readers. It's been ages since I have written a decent work of fiction so please be warned I'll be writing this story at my own pace. Anyways I got this idea after I read Chris Colfer's interview about the introduction of the first real threat for Kurt and Blaine: Sebastian**.** He said his first thought was I quote, ****"Why does nobody ever love Kurt? Why does nobody love **_**me**_**. Why does nobody ever pursue **_**Kurt**_**?"****. That was my exact sentiments too so I have decided to take the liberty of rectifying that in my story here. Also cause I ship Skurt/Kurbastian (I do love Klaine, as well as Furt/Kurtofsky/Hevans/Purt.) I would like to mention that Blaine never got together with Kurt here. Everything will be explained in due time so don't worry. **

**Please follow my tumblr (tinkerisebil . tumblr . com)& twitter ( (at)TinkerisEbil )(I'm in desperate need of followers!) for updates or prompts or glee related whatnots. I am open to prompts as well. So I shall stop irritating your eyes with my rambles and read on, fellow gleeks.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

"So Kurt, got any big plans for this summer?" Burt Hummel asked as he waited for his son to serve dinner, eyeing the plate of what he termed "rabbit food" with distaste as he grimaced when it was placed in front of him. Tonight the pair of Hummel would be dining by themselves since Carole received an urgent phone call (it sounded strangely like the caller was screaming about lousy cheating slimeballs from what Kurt could make out from the loud sobs on the other end) earlier from a close friend of hers while Finn is over at Puck's, for a gory night of Dead Space.

Kurt did love Carole and Finn like his family, but he couldn't help but miss the times when it was just his father and him. He hadn't been able to spend as much time with his father this year since he transferred to Dalton Academy last year for a brief period due to Karofsky's constant bullying. And even though he had return to McKinley High after Karofsky had make amends, majority of his time was taken up by the Glee Club as they were training for Nationals. And with the newly formed Hudmel union, moments between his father and him had been sporadic. He has decided to spend this summer bonding with his father, mostly getting down and dirty (quite literally) in their work garage to make up for lost time.

"If by big plans you mean watching reruns of Project Runway while gorging on organic wheat and raisins cookies, then sure," Kurt said as he sat himself down to the left of his father's seat. He began to eat his tomato and squash salad with the refinement and grace of a royalty while his dad just dug his spoon into his pumpkin chowder before practically inhaling the soup spoonful by spoonful.

"Well I have been thinking…" Burt trailed off after he had almost finish two third of the soup.

At that Kurt raised his left brow and gazed inquisitively at his father. "What about specifically, dad?" Kurt carefully placed his fork on the edge of his plate, his hand folded carefully in his lap.

"I got a call from your Aunt Jeannie a few days ago," Burt simply stated, resuming his consummation of the food prepared by his baby boy while still eyeing his son imperceptibly, watching carefully for Kurt's reaction to that statement.

Kurt's eyes had widened and his lips had formed into a small 'o' at that statement. He hadn't expected that at all. The last time he had seen Aunt Jeannie was…

Almost nine years ago at his mother's funeral.

Jeanette was Elizabeth Hummel's elder sister. They were born three years apart and had always been close. When Kurt was born, Jeanette had always been there whether for her much beloved sister or for her adorable little nephew. It was hard to think of a time when she wasn't there until she met the man of her dream three years after Kurt's arrival to this world. Francois Dupont had practically captured her heart the first time they met in the Nuit Blanche held in Paris that year. The French man was ensnared by Jeanette the moment he laid eyes on her. It was love at first sight. How ironic that it was at the city of love, of all places. Francois had then move to Ohio for Jeanette because she had been reluctant to part with her only family.

A year later the lovebirds tied the knot and life had never been better for the Hummel and the newly wedded Dupont couple. However like all good things, they never last. In the year Kurt turned six, tragedy befell the Hummel and by extend, the Dupont as well. Elizabeth Hummel was diagnosed with leukaemia. They had found out when Elizabeth accidentally bruised herself on the calf and the bruise did not go away even after a month. When the family was informed of Elizabeth's deteriorating health condition after a visit to the hospital, it was like a cloak of empty numbness had settle over them. They couldn't believe that a woman that had been no less than wonderful and perfect was suffering from such an agonising illness. It was just the peak of the iceberg.

After almost three years of chemotherapy and balding hair, Elizabeth Hummel had lost the battle to the disease a short while after the bone marrow transplantation. She had suffered a complication leading to low platelets and low red blood cells, which had resulted the internal bleeding in her brain. Nothing has been the same for the Hummel and Dupont after the departure of the most important and significant figure in their life.

A week after Elizabeth's funeral, Jeanette had inform Burt of her decision to move to Francois hometown, Paris. Burt understood and supported her decision while Kurt sulked and wailed when he realised there would be no more tea parties with his mommy and favourite Aunt Jeannie, no grand white wedding for his Power Rangers figurines, no Uncle Francy acting as the priest for the wedding and butler for their tea parties. It had taken the three adults a while to calm the child, then Kurt had promptly fell asleep due to exhaustion from his earlier episode.

The next day had been one of the most emotion-filled days in the Hummel and Dupont lives. Burt had offer to fetch them to the airport and when Jeanette and Francois was about to enter the terminal, Kurt had been reluctant to let them leave as he gripped the hem of Jeanette's knee-length skirt and Francois pants in small tight fists. Jeanette was almost ready to give into her adorable nephew's tearful doe glasz eyes but she reminded herself of why she had to leave and carefully pried Kurt's fist from her skirt. She knelt down and hugged Kurt tightly, wrinkling Kurt's perfectly put together outfit (Kurt didn't seem to care at that moment), as she whispered into his ear that she will see him one day. Soon. Kurt nodded as he bit his bottom lip to keep from crying. Francois also knelt down and gave his endearing nephew a tight hug before kissing both his cheeks, à la française. Then they had placed his tiny hand into his dad's palm before slowly moving away to the terminal, giving one last teary wave.

The only time Kurt had held onto his dad's rough and calloused palm so tightly his nails were digging into the skin of his father's palm was when his mommy had passed away a week prior.

"Aunt J-Jeannie as in Uncle Francy's B-Belle Jeannie?" Kurt couldn't help but stuttered as he reaffirmed his father. When they were still living in Ohio, Francois Dupont would call his wife Belle Jeannie causing Jeanette to blush beet red, the crimson flush especially vibrant on her clear skin (which Kurt had also inherited from his mother) while playfully telling her husband to "shut his trap".

"The one and only we know, Kurt," Burt said gently as he watched the flurry of emotions flitting across his son's fair face. Shock, anger, sadness, and then acceptance.

"It's been so long," Kurt gasped out as he tried to blink back tears.

In the beginning, Jeanette would call every other month and then gradually it was every festive occasion. Finally the calls became very far and in between, slowly dwindling into nothing.

"Too long," his father muttered under his breath.

Clearing his throat, Kurt asked his father, "What did Aunt Jeannie say?"

"She…asked about you. Wanted to know how her favourite nephew is doing."

"Oh so she still remembers me and apparently I'm still her favourite nephew hmm," Kurt couldn't help but griped out bitterly. After all, his most favourite aunt in the world had basically up and left soon after his mom's passing away and then their contact had slowly diminished, the fair boy is bound to be upset about it.

"Don't take that tone, Kurt and you know it wasn't any easier for Jeanette. They were so close with each other they were practically joined at the hip. She just couldn't bear to stay," Burt chided gently, trying to reason with his quite stubborn but precious son.

The glasz eyed boy took a deep breath to compose himself, before slowly exhaling as he lifted his head and looked at his father. It hit him suddenly just how old his father looked, he looked like he hadn't been sleeping well the past several days which was a given, what with the unexpected phone call. Worry lines etched across his forehead, making him look older beyond his years. The older Hummel looked like the past years have not been treating him very kindly, which was true in a sense.

"I'm sorry, dad…It-It's just…" Kurt choked out.

"I understand, kiddo," Burt gave a brief nod of understanding before he got up from his chair and walked to his son, who looks like he was trying very hard to hold himself back. He put his arms around his son, engulfing him in a hug filled with warmth and love that only a father could offer and give.

With that, the dam broke loose. Loud sobs filled the kitchen, echoing off into other parts of the house.

g-l-e-e

After a while, Kurt's sobbing has subsided into hiccups. His father had not uttered a single word, knowing it was not needed, throughout the sobbing episode. He just soothingly patted his son on the back while Kurt soaked his father's flannel shirt with his tears and snots and after that he fetched a glass of lukewarm water for his son to rid of the hiccups, which Kurt took gratefully.

They had then finish dinner in an almost quiet affair, only interrupted occasionally by Kurt asking his father about how the garage is doing and if his father is taking his medications right on time. The subject of his Aunty Jeannie did not arise again that night.

Then it happened a few days later.

Kurt had awoken earlier than usual that day as he hadn't been able to sleep long that night, turning left and right till the wee hours of the morning. With growing agitation, he threw the blankets off him and put on a silky robe before climbing down the stairs to the kitchen to begin preparing a quite grandeur breakfast for his family.

'Finn would definitely finish all of this,' he mused silently to himself.

As he was laying the eggs and bacons onto the plates, the phone decided to make itself known with its loud shrilling rings. Afraid that the phone going off might wake the other still slumbering members of the house, Kurt rushed to the wall beside the refrigerator and quickly picked up the phone from its cradle, rushing out a breathy 'Hello, Hudmel residence. Who may I know is calling?'

"Kurt?"

A voice he never expected to hear again escaped from the earpiece. He would have dropped the phone, had he not been gripping it so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"A-Aunt…J-Jea-Jeannie?" Kurt stammered. If this had not been such a tense moment, Kurt would have even laugh at the fact that he had stammer at all.

"Ku…Kurt? Is that really you?" a sweet and melodic female voice spoke through the earpiece.

"Yes it's me Aunt Jeannie," he said softly as he had his hand over his mouth, still in shock that the woman on the phone was the one that had been missing all those years.

There was a momentary silence. And then a hitch of breath could be heard before the soft crying sounds began.

"Kurt...My sweet baby Kurtie. It's really you! I can't believe it!" Jeanette sniffed as she spoke. It's her baby nephew. Her sweet baby nephew, Kurtie, is on the phone. She just wanted to scream in joy.

"Neither can I! Aunt Jeannie! It has been too long…," Kurt exclaimed but he trailed off at the last comment.

"I-I… know Kurtie and I'm very sorry! You have no idea how much it pained me to leave you and it still does. I'm so _so_ very sorry Kurtie. I-I cannot apologise enough. Leaving you to fend all by your-" the woman gushed before Kurt cut her off.

"It's fine, Aunt Jeannie. I don't necessarily like that you moved so far away but I understand and accept it." The younger Hummel could feel the beginning of the tears as his sight is slightly blurred by the tears pooling at his eyes. He quickly blinked them back as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to keep himself at bay.

"N-No… you're wrong Kurtie. It was not fine. I was a coward, I practically ran away. Worst of all I left you! I feel like I've let Ellie down," Jeannette could not help but feel the guilt weighing on her shoulders like they are hard pressed to push her down onto her knees as a punishment. She would have deserved it anyway.

"I believe mom would have understood, Aunt Jeannie, so stop feeling like guilty because it's not your fault. It's just your way of coping with…what happened back then." Kurt stated calmly. The teenage boy had come to term awhile ago that his aunt did not leave him behind on purpose. It was just too painful for her to continue staying in Ohio.

"Anyway why did you call so early Aunt Jeannie? Did you want to speak to dad?" he continued, not wanting to talk about the depressing subject. He was also curious to know why Aunt Jeannie called.

"Oh dear, I forgot about the time differences in my haste to speak with Burt. I just wanted to know if he had talk to you about it, assuming you know what _it_ is," Jeannette sounded apologetic as she spoke.

"Dad did mention you called a couple of nights ago, but uhh… he didn't get to mention the reason why and we haven't talked about it since," Kurt replied, a little uncomfortable. His breakdown had been, if not a little, embarrassing.

"Well since you're here, I might as well just ask you myself then."

"Okay… what is it?"

"I… I've done a lot of thinking lately and I want to make up for all the lost time to you." Jeanette was about to continue speaking before Kurt interrupted her again.

"You don't have to Aunt Jeannie. We're family," Kurt replied softly, smiling at the word family.

"Y-You still think I'm family, Kurt?" the woman gasped out unbelievingly. She had expected Kurt to hate her with all of his guts. This just proved how much Kurt is similar to Elizabeth. Both contained a heart too big for most people to handle.

"Of course, Aunt Jeannie. I admit I was angry but I don't hate you. I could never." It was like Kurt knew exactly what Jeanette needed to hear.

"Oh... I'm very relieved and happy to hear that Kurt! I-I was so worried, it was why I waited till now to call." Jeanette's breath hitched again, clearing her throat and continuing to speak, "Well Burt has told me about how tough the last couple of years had been for you and so I've come to a conclusion."

"What… conclusion exactly?" Kurt inwardly grew a little annoyed that his father had spoken to someone else about something that he had not wanted people to know. But then again Aunt Jeannie was an exception, he supposed.

"I and Francois have talked about it. We want you to come live with us for the summer." Jeanette held her breath as she waited unabatedly for her nephew's reply.

At that, Kurt began to splutter. If his memory served him well, his Aunt Jeannie had moved to France. "A-Aren't you living i-in Par-?"

Before he could finish the sentence, Jeanette spoke again, "Yes we are. So we're extending an invitation to you to our humble abode in Paris. And don't worry your pretty little head, all expenses have been taken care of."

"B-But how? Dad doesn't exactly have that sort of money, not after the down payment to our house!" Kurt exclaimed. He didn't like the idea of his father spending unnecessary money.

"Francois will be paying for all expenses when you are in Paris," she simply stated.

"I c-can't just use your money and gallivant away!" Kurt felt bad that Uncle Francy would be spending money on him, even though the thought of spending his summer in Paris is really tempting. Gaga knows he could use a little retreat after the whole Blaine fiasco.

"And like I said, we are trying to make up for the lost time. We are more than happy to spend lavishly on you!" Jeanette almost squealed at the thought of getting to spend time with her nephew. Just imagine, they could shop till they literally drop! If Burt's recount on Kurt's shopping history is anything to go by.

"B-But…."

"No buts sweetie. Don't you want to meet your Aunt Jeannie and Uncle Francy? Do you actually hate me Kurtie? You know, Uncle Francy always tells me how he much he misses you, as well as I."

Damn it. His Aunt Jeannie is really impossible! How was Kurt supposed to refuse _that_.

"Fine! Just stop it, Aunt Jeannie! Stop trying to guilt trip me!" Kurt finally succumbed.

Jeanette gave a small squeal of joy before she calmly said, "But I do mean it. We really do miss you Kurtie, and we really _really_ want to see you. See how much our sweet baby Kurtie has grown."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the nick name and smiled affectionately, even though his aunt wasn't there to see it. "I have miss you both as well. Very much."

"I can't wait for when you are here! Oh my god! I need to start planning, not that I haven't had a few good places in mind already! Is there even enough time? I have to go clean up the guest room too!"

Kurt chuckled as his Aunt Jeannie continued to ramble about what they could do while in Paris. She was literally unstoppable when she was in one of "those" moments.

"Calm down Aunt Jeannie. When do you want me to be there?"

"Well I was wondering, would next Friday be okay for you to leave?" Jeanette asked, a little hesitant.

"It's quite soon but yes I think that would be wonderful. That should give me just enough time to plan my wardrobe." He pondered for a while.

"Great! Also just a few suits would be fine. The rest of what you need, we'll get it here for you when you arrive."

Kurt winced a little as he thought they would have to spend quite an amount of money, since he will be staying there for the whole summer. However the thought of living in the capital city of fashion was enough to make him squeal but he managed to hold himself back from doing that. Oh Gaga, the shops and places he would get to visit, just thinking about it gave him the goosebumps.

"Okay, sounds absolutely wonderful." Kurt was about to say something else when he heard the familiar thudding of footsteps down the stair as well as the sounds of soft grumbling. He quickly muttered a quick goodbye to Aunt Jeannie with a promise to call later from her. He could not wait to talk more about the visit with Aunt Jeannie. It will be so amazing!

g-l-e-e

When his wife had woken him up, Burt had been a little moody as he had planned to sleep in since it was a Sunday but the smell of a hearty breakfast wafted into the room. It was more than enough to wake him up enough to freshen himself up in the toilet. He grumbled under his breath as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen with Carole.

What greeted him was a table full of breakfast options, from the healthiest cereals to breakfast wraps to bacons with eggs and his son standing by the table with the biggest and brightest smile he had ever seen. What a contrast to the last few days when Kurt had been all but happy. As his son served him a piece of bacon and egg, Kurt leaned down and told him they would need to talk after breakfast. Burt wondered what it was Kurt wanted to talk about but shrugged and dug into his breakfast, deciding to feed himself first then worry later.

**TBC**

**Please do Read & Review (I LIVE on reviews so the more reviews I get the faster I might be able to update). Constructive criticism would be SO awesome. Flames? I'd use that to burn all the bullies' asses in this world. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally! The 2nd chapter is up! Sorry for the wait. It took me longer than it should have to write this chapter. I kept rewriting it. Lord knows the coffee and hours I spent in Starbucks this week (desperately needed the peace and quiet). Hope you guys will like this chapter!**

**PS: Please do follow me on twitter! [(at)TinkerisEbil] and tumblr! [tinkerisebil . tumblr . com] for updates, prompts and Darren Criss/Curt Mega/glee related whatnots. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Damn Kurt, you are one lucky boy! Just imagine all the places you can go and all the things you can do! I'm SO jealous of you right now," Mercedes gushed with gusto, her face lit up with an excited smile.

Kurt was over at Mercedes' for another of their sleepovers, since Mercedes' parents were out of town to visit a sick relative and Kurt wanted to spend more time with his best girl friend before he leaves for Paris. They had finished watching "Mamma Mia!" on the pretty impressive LCD screen in the Jones living room and have now moved to Mercedes' room where Kurt was telling Mercedes about the phone call from his Aunt Jeannie two days ago.

At first the sassy black girl had been a little upset that Kurt had never mention about his aunt to her but after he told her the entire story, she had nodded and hugged him in understanding. Kurt then continued to tell her about travelling to Paris to spend the rest of his summer. Mercedes had promptly squealed and pulled Kurt up to dance around the room before both of them fell back onto her bed, giggling like the Mad Hatter and March Hare.

"What better way to spend your summer than in the fashion capital of the world and city of love? Oh don't get me started on the clothes, shoes and SCARVES!" Mercedes said in awe, before trailing off into another excited squeal.

"It's really too bad that you can't come along or it'd be twice the fun! Are you sure you don't want me to ask Aunt Jeannie if you can come with, 'Cedes? I'm sure Aunt Jeannie wouldn't mind," Kurt's lips pulled down into a small frown as he asked the sassy girl again.

"Kurt, I'm really happy that you want me to go with you but this is a rare chance for you to spend some bonding time with your aunt and besides you know I have to attend my church's Bible Camp." The black girl explained as she shifted around the bed so she could rest her head on Kurt's right shoulder.

"Oh, alright. I will just have to make do without my favourite girl." Kurt said teasingly, waving his hand in a dramatic gesture.

"Aww Kurt, you will be fine! Who knows? Maybe you will meet someone while you're there. It _is_the city of love after all." Mercedes wriggled her eyebrows as she said it.

At that Kurt sighed sadly and replied, "Yeah right. I doubt that will happen and besides I'm just not ready to see anybody. Not after…"

Mercedes hugged Kurt once more as she noted the pain that flashed across Kurt's glasz eyes. "Don't say that boy! All the French boys will be fighting for your attention when they lay their eyes on you! And just forget about the whole Blaine fiasco. He's not worth your tears, honey. He is a blind, stupid boy. If he can't appreciate you, he sure as hell doesn't deserve you," was Mercedes' fiery respond.

"Oh Mercedes, whatever would I do without you!" Kurt flung his arms around his best friend and squeezed her in a tight hug.

"Just remember you are one in a million, Kurt. Never let anybody convince you otherwise." Mercedes said in a serious intonation, patting Kurt's back as she returned his hug.

Kurt smiled gratefully in return and squeezed Mercedes side, "Thank you, 'Cedes. What have I ever done to deserve a friend as wonderful and fabulous as you?"

"What're you talking about, white boy? Obviously it's because you're just as fabulous and amazing if not more, that's why!" The black girl looked at him with a raised brow as she responded sassily.

"Tis true! We make culture after all. I mean you're black and I'm gay" Kurt said, quite exaggeratedly. As if on cue, both of them burst into giggles again while rolling around on the bed.

After a while, the both of them calmed down and just lay on their back looking at the ceiling before Mercedes spoke up again. "Anyway Kurt, just give yourself a chance alright? Someone is out there, just waiting for you to appear."

Kurt looked doubtful but did not refute that statement, simply smiling a little sadly in return.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Okay enough with that, I need to get my nails painted! Been dying to try that silver peony shade I just bought yesterday! Get on with it, white boy." Mercedes splayed her fingers out and wriggled them nimbly.

"Yes mistress. What a slave driver!" Kurt replied in a playful manner, shifting to take the manicure kit from Mercedes and began to work on her nails.

g-l-e-e

"I'm home!" Kurt called out as he closed the door gently, slipping his shoes off before entering the living room.

"Hey kid. How was the sleepover?" Burt's walked out from the kitchen, his hand holding a plate of toasted wholemeal bread spread with some organic butter as he took a bite out of it.

Kurt dropped his overnight bag on the couch before moving into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. "It was great! We watched Mamma Mia! and did some mani and pedi. Oh and Mercedes was very excited when she heard about the Paris trip."

"Well that's great, Kurt. Glad you two had a good night," Burt said as he sat down on the couch, just as Kurt walked back into the living room and settled himself down beside his father.

"Yeah anyways umm…dad, are you…sure you're okay with me going to Paris for the rest of the summer?" Kurt carefully watched for his father's reaction.

After the phone call from Jeanette, Kurt had served his family breakfast and the meal had been a rather jovial affair. Finn had happily stuffed himself with pancakes, bacon, and omelettes, while praising Kurt for his godsend culinary skills. Finn also told Kurt about the plans Rachel had set out for them for the summer while Kurt just listened, occasionally giving his two cents as he consumed his fruits and yoghurt. Burt and Carole had been discussing about the garage's thriving business over their French toasts and occasionally joining in the boys' conversation.

When they had almost finished the scrumptious meal, Kurt decided to break the news to his family. Burt had been surprised while Finn and Carole were completely confused. Remembering that Carole and Finn did not know who Jeanette was, Burt filled them in, just vaguely explaining why she left Ohio. Carole had been excited for Kurt while Finn had expressed his full support, especially after the deal with Blaine. Spending summer away from Lima in a completely different country would definitely help him move on from Blaine.

After Carole had left for work and Finn went back upstairs to get ready for his date with Rachel, Burt had inquired how Kurt had known about Jeanette's offer to let him spend summer in Paris. Kurt then told his father about the phone call prior breakfast. The older Hummel was glad Kurt and his late wife's sister seemed to have reconciled. It would be good for Kurt to spend some time bonding with Jeanette, and a great opportunity for them to catch up on each other's lives.

"To be frank Kurt, I'm a little reluctant to let you go. I mean this would be your first time away from home and you'll be at a completely different country. I'm bound to be worried." Burt admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck in a somewhat uneasy gesture.

"It's alright dad, I understand. If you don't want me to go, I won't. I'll just call Aunt Jeannie and tell her to cancel." Kurt was saddened at the thought of not being able to travel to Paris but if it is what his dad wants then he could sacrifice a little.

"No, I won't do that to you Kurt. It wouldn't be fair to you. You haven't seen Jeanette for ages after all and after the year you've had, you could use a little lift-me-up." Burt looked at his son and answered him firmly.

Kurt felt almost close to tears at his father's support. He thanked his lucky star for being gifted with such an amazing father. He shifted closer to his father and hugged his father, softly muttering, "Thank you, dad. That means a lot to me because I know it's going to be a little difficult and need some getting used to with me not around but I promise I'll call as frequent as I can."

"It'll be okay. We'll manage, although I expect you to call every week. Wouldn't want your Uncle Francy to complain about expensive phone bills, now would we." Burt chuckled as he hugged his son back with the arm not holding the plate of toast, patting his back reassuringly.

Kurt giggled and nodded in agreement. They had then spent the rest of the evening bonding over a couple of episodes of Deadliest Catch and Project Runway as they waited for Carole and Finn to return home so they could head out to Breadstix for dinner.

g-l-e-e

"_Moon __River,__wider __than __a __mile, __I'm __crossing __you __in __style __someday._" Kurt sang softly along to Audrey Hepburn's vocal in the background as he rifled through his closet, picking out outfits for his trip. He had been contemplating which outfit to bring for the better half of the day. There were still 3 more days until he had to leave for Paris. Just thinking about it makes him so feel excited, a giddy smile painted across his face.

"_Oh, __dream __maker, __you __heart __breaker, __wherever __you're __going __I'm __going __your __way._" He danced his way across his room to his bed, folding the pair of white skinny jeans before carefully placing it inside his luggage.

Kurt paused in the middle of folding his McQueen's aubergine cardigan when a different voice suddenly joins in, "_Two __drifters __off __to __see __the __world. __There's __such __a __lot __of __world __to __see._"

Kurt turned around to see Rachel by the doorway, he smiled at the sight of his fellow diva and gestured for her to enter as they continued to sing, their voice blending and complimenting each other's perfectly. Rachel smiled brightly in return and walked further into his room, their voices echoing into the hallway.

"_We're __after __the __same __rainbow's __end-__  
><em>_waiting __'round __the __bend,__  
><em>_my __huckleberry __friend,__  
><em>_Moon __River __and __me._"

They trailed off softly as the song ended. Rachel sat down on Kurt's bed primly as she spoke, "Audrey Hepburn's voice was rather plain but it was still beautiful. That Paramount executive was a fool to consider cutting that song from the movie."

"Well Audrey Hepburn did say if they insist on cutting it, it would be over her dead body." Kurt said, chuckling softly. His respond to her statement made her giggled.

"How's your packing coming along, Kurt? Do you need any help?" the Jewish girl asked as she watched Kurt fold a pair of black skinny jeans before placing it on top of his other clothes in the suitcase.

"Almost done. I've packed everything else but the scarves. I'm trying to decide which scarf would go best with which outfit. And no offense Rachel, but I would rather keel over and die than let you have any say in what I wear." The countertenor said as he moved back to his closet and began scouring through a drawer dedicated to keeping his scarves.

"My fashion sense is completely fine." Rachel answered defensively, puffing out her chest to further emphasize her appalling animal printed sweater.

"Your sense for fashion is as fine as Principal Figgins affinity for terrible speeches. Anyway, are you here to visit Finn? He's still over at the garage with dad. He'll be back soon," Kurt said as-a-matter-of-factly. He was holding a piece of 'God Save McQueen' pashmina in one hand and Marc Jacobs' polka dot cashmere in the other to examine them before nodding to himself in agreement then ensue to fold them neatly and place them in his suitcase.

Feeling a little miffed, the Jewish girl just asked, "Oh alright, mind if I wait here till he gets back?"

"Not at all. So how are you and Finn doing?"

"We're good. We agreed to get back together once more. We're just going to enjoy our senior year for now and worry about the future later."

"I'm happy for you two. I hope everything works out for you and Finn, even though you two are the most maddening couple ever." Kurt said, patting Rachel's shoulder gently. It was so like Kurt to be sweet and insulting at the same time.

"Thank you. And..what about you, Kurt? How are you holding up? We never really got to talk about the whole Blaine issue," Rachel said, looking a little rueful.

"I'm fine. I mean what's there to talk about? I was a blind fool." The fair boy stated stiffly, expression closed off. He promptly turned away and moved to his vanity desk, fiddling with bottles of facial products.

Standing up, Rachel moved towards Kurt and gently placed her hand on his right arm stopping his flitting hand movements. "I'm sorry Kurt for bringing him up. It's just… I don't want you to shut us out and keep everything bottled up inside until it reaches a boiling point. You don't need to bear the burden by yourself. You know we'll always be here for you, right? And we would never _ever_ judge you"

Kurt gave a curt nod, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Alright! If you need anyone to talk to, Miss Rachel Berry is always ready to offer you her service." The short girl beamed, trying to lighten the mood.

Kurt snorted at that statement, but turned and smiled gratefully at the girl, "Thank you, Rachel. That means a lot to me."

Rachel's gaze softened and said, "It's no problem. Anyway it's really wonderful you get to spend your summer in Paris. I'm _so_ excited for you! God, what I would give to visit the city of love." She sighed wistfully at the end.

Continuing, she said, "Remember to take a lot of pictures! And I expect you to get me a Rachel Berry-worthy souvenir."

"You don't have to remind me, Miss Rachel Berry. Demanding aren't we? Don't worry. I'm also planning on getting everyone one." Kurt responded.

At that moment, the sound of the front door opening and closing resounded through the whole house.

"Looks like Finn is back," Kurt said he glanced at the direction of his door.

"Yeah, anyway I hope you enjoy your trip at Paris and just take it easy alright?" Rachel said, moving to give the countertenor a tight hug.

"I sure will… and thanks again, Rachel." He smiled at her warmly as he returned her hug just as tight before letting go.

"What are friends for right?" Rachel grinned and turned to walk out of his room.

g-l-e-e

"Still can't believe you only brought two suitcases."

"Well Aunt Jeannie said we would get the rest of the stuffs when I'm there. And thanks for carrying my luggage, Finn" Kurt said as he got down from the car.

"Yeah sure, no prob, bro."

"You sure you got everything? Didn't forget anything, did you?" Burt asked as closed the car door, locking it.

"Yes dad for the umpteenth time." Kurt answered, rolling his eyes.

Today is the day Kurt would be leaving for Paris. Initially, Kurt had planned for Finn to drive him to the airport because he didn't want to inconvenient anyone else, but to Burt's insistence the whole family had come along to see him off.

Finn was loading Kurt's suitcases to a trolley, helping to push it as Kurt checked his airplane ticket for the terminal number.

"Alright, we're heading for terminal A10."

Burt had his arm around Carole as they led the way to said terminal, Finn and Kurt trailing behind them.

Just as they reached security, they stopped and Burt turned to face his son, "Well this is it."

Kurt moved forward and hugged his father tightly, talking into his flannel shirt, "I'm going to miss you dad."

"Me too, kid. You be careful and take care of yourself alright? And listen to your Aunt Jeannie." Burt said as he hugged Kurt back, before releasing him.

"I will dad. Remember to take your medication, and don't stress so much. And listen to what Carole tells you to do. It's for your own good."

"Yeah, yeah. When haven't I?"

Kurt stepped away from his father and turned to Carole, pulling her into a hug as well. "I will miss you too Carole and take care of my dad please."

"Of course Kurt. He's in good hands." Carole smiled dotingly at her stepson.

He smiled back and pulled back, before turning to Finn who had his arms out expecting a hug. Kurt rolled his eyes and complied.

"I'm gonna miss you dude."

"Yeah me too Finn. And don't call me dude!" Kurt exclaimed at the end.

"Okay du-...I mean Kurt." Finn smiled sheepishly down at his stepbrother, for his almost slip-up.

Taking his two suitcases from the trolley, Kurt turned back to his family and said his goodbyes.

"Take care, son. And give Jeanette my regards."

"Bye Kurt. We love you."

"See you dude."

Smiling a little teary-eyed, he nodded and waved to Burt, Carole, and Finn before taking his place at the line up at security. The three of them watched as Kurt placed his suitcase on the rolling desk before stepping through the scanners. After picking up his suitcases, Kurt turned and waved to his family before moving further into the terminal, disappearing from their sight.

g-l-e-e

Kurt settled himself comfortably into his seat, buckling the seatbelt in place and tightening it. After the customary safety demo from the flight attendants, Kurt tuned out the noises from his surrounding and opted to look out the window as the plane began to takeoff.

Not wanting the woman sitting beside him to think him crazy, he contained himself from letting out an excited squeal.

'Gosh, how amazing is this? I'm actually sitting on a plane on my way to Paris. It feels like a dream.' Kurt thought to himself as he peered out the window, watching Ohio become smaller and smaller.

'Paris, here I come!'

**TBC**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy and they're like battery! The more I receive the faster I write. Once again, any flames received will be ultimately used to burn all haters' arses. **

**Next chapter would be the highly anticipated part where Kurt finally arrives at Paris! Bonjour! However I'm sorry to say I won't be able to update for at least 2 weeks for the next chapter because I'm going to be having my finals. I'm finally graduating! How rad is that!**

**Also thank you for all the alerts and favourites guys! It made me SOOOO happy! And last but not least you guys reviews made my day! So special thanks to:**

**Dreamer3097**

**KurtFabulous**

**HarryFado**

**You lovelies are fabulous! Love xoxo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey my sweetests, I apologise for the very late update! Sorry for letting you guys wait for weeks. I've been occupied with other stuffs. **

**One of the stuffs I was busy with was writing a one-shot that involves Kurt doing a number of Rihanna's SM. So if you guys haven't read it and are interested, go read it! From what I've read from the reviews I received, it's a very HOT read so better read it in an air conditioned room or bring a fan with you. LOL. And if you guys want a sequel, I want y'all to submit what you want to see and what direction you want the sequel to go to my tumblr. Y'all are welcome to prompt me too **

**And thank you so much for the alerts and reviews for the last chapter. Love that y'all are loving this. It means the world to me!**

**Whoops and I almost forgot, MERRY EFFING CHRISTMAS! **

**As usual, enjoy! And if you would be a dear, do R+R!**

_**"Speaking in French"**_

**Chapter 3**

"Thank you for flying with US Airways and hope to see you again on our next flight. Enjoy your stay in Paris."

Kurt returned the flight attendant's smile and gave a curt nod as he walked past her and through the jet bridge. As he walked out of the terminal to security, he could barely contain the spring in his steps. He could not wait to see all the wonders this beautiful city has to offer. The sight of the city from the sky had taken his breath away, prompting him to quickly snap a picture with his phone.

As he passed security and made his way to the baggage claim area, his eyes twinkled in delight at the sight of the bustling state of the airport. He just felt like spreading his arms out and shout, 'Bonjour, Paris!' but he would rather not be detained by the airport security. He waited impatiently as his eyes scanned the baggage carousel for his suitcases. Finally spotting them, he swiftly took his suitcases and loaded them onto the trolley, pushing it as he made his way past customs. He could see many people waiting; some holding up signs with a name on it and one particular sign caught his eyes.

'KURT HUMMEL'

It was written in bold colourful letters and the sign was decorated with sequins and glitter and Kurt looked at the person holding said sign. It was a tall man standing at 6'1 with wavy dirty blonde hair and his jaw dusted in couple-days old stubble. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt tucked in adorning a grey coat with dark blue lapel. Beside him stood a lean woman of 5'7 stature with long wavy chestnut hair pulled back into a casual chignon, her face was void of any make up except for the light dab of warm seashell pink on her heart-shaped lips. She was dressed in a beige fluted pencil dress that fitted her perfectly, paired with a pair of metallic sparkle pumps.

The years have definitely treated his uncle and aunt very kindly. Uncle Francy looked as handsome as ever. If possible, the years have augmented his appeal as he now exuded a roguish charm that would certainly make many of the female population weak in the knees, if the coy looks a group of young women standing next to them is shooting him are any indication.

Well, he can't blame them. After all, he had lost count of times he had been teased in the past by Aunt Jeannie and his mother on the not-so-subtle crush he had on Uncle Francy. Whenever his uncle was within sight, his cherubic cheeks would turn a rosy shade and then continued to plaster himself to his uncle's side instigating his mother's and aunt's cooing at his adorableness. Ah, those were the days.

As for his aunt, she looked absolutely stunning. She did not look a day over 40. His uncle is so lucky to have married Aunt Jeannie. Oh, he would have to remember to pick up some skincare tips from his aunt.

Together his uncle and aunt make a gorgeous pair. He quickened his strides and hastened to make his way over to the couple.

"Aunt Jeannie! Uncle Francy! Here!"

The man and the woman turned sharply to the direction of his voice and their faces broke into huge grins at the sight of their beloved nephew.

"Kurtie!"

Jeanette enveloped the teenage boy in a tight hug, her eyes brimming with tears. It had been too long since she had seen or touched her baby nephew. Well, not so baby now seeing as he is standing at a taller height than her.

Hearing him wheezed as she practically squeezed the breath out of him, she released him from her tight hold and smiled sheepishly at Kurt. "Oh look at you, Kurt. All grown up now."

"Yes, it is a little odd to be looking down at you instead of up at you," Kurt beamed brightly at his aunt before turning to his uncle.

"Bonjour, Uncle Francy! Lovely sign," he said. He blushed faintly as he greeted his uncle. His uncle is one fine-looking man after all.

Francois groaned and replied, his voice heavy with French accent, "Really? Are you still calling me that? I would have expected you to drop that nickname by now, Kurtsie." He teased right back.

"Not till you drop that horrendous nickname, Uncle _Francy_ ," Kurt retorted, emphasising on the name.

"Never."

"Never say never."

"Well in your dreams, boy."

"Boys! Behave yourselves! Not even an hour of seeing each other and you've already begin squabbling like 5 years olds. I know you really miss each other but we'll have to take this back home," Jeanette chastised them before Kurt could make a comeback.

"Sorry, Aunt Jeannie. But yes I've missed both of you immensely." Kurt said fondly as he looped one of his arms with his aunt's.

"Oui, we've definitely missed you Kurtsie," the French man said, with a hint of mischievousness, as he grinned at the boy diva.

Kurt just smiled and rolled his eyes in respond.

"Alright. Enough talking, time's ticking. Let's get going and help Kurtie carry his luggage will ya, Francois?"

"Oui, mon belle Jeannie." Francois smiled charmingly at his wife before moving to carry both of Kurt's suitcases.

Kurt tried to cover his giggles as coughs when he saw his aunt's cheeks coloured at the way her husband addressed her.

Jeanette walked arm in arm with her nephew as they headed towards where they parked their car while Francois walked behind them with Kurt's suitcases. She was telling Kurt all about the sights that he must see and what activities they could do. Kurt smiled at the animated way his aunt was talking about the history, people, and culture of France. Yes, he most certainly has missed spending time with his Aunt Jeannie.

This is going to be the best summer ever.

g-l-e-e

"So here we are. Welcome to Le Vesinet."

When Kurt's plane had touched down, the sun had already set in Paris. He then remembered that Paris is six hours ahead of Ohio. He would have to adjust to the time as soon as possible. It was past nine o'clock at night when they reached the Dupont's estate.

Kurt got down from the backseat of the Volkswagen Phaeton and stared in awe and he could not help let slip a 'wow' as he took in the sight before him.

Before him stood the most beautiful mansion he had ever laid eyes on. The house is approximately 500 square metres. The body of the house was painted in white while the rooftop was in the colour of dark blue. It is the embodiment of what a Parisian house would be. The exterior of the house had not been reformed to preserve the original structure of the mansion, emanating an antiquated sense. The vintage feel of the mansion was augmented by the wall lights illuminating the house. There were hedges and plants of flowers in front of the mansion leading to the back. He couldn't wait to explore the entire estate and the interior of the house.

"Come on Kurtie. Let's get you settled in," Jeanette called out holding the door open, beckoning for Kurt to enter. Francois had gone on ahead to place Kurt's suitcases in the guestroom.

"Yeah."

g-l-e-e

Kurt had just finished hanging the last of his clothes in the dresser. Jeanette had arranged for him to stay in the guestroom with the most beautiful view. Opening the door to the veranda, Kurt would be greeted with the panoramic view of the beautiful city.

Before his aunt let him retire to the room, he had been given a brief tour of the inside of the mansion by Aunt Jeannie. The interior was a perfect and balanced fusion of vintage Paris and a sense of modernity. Kurt loved the wooden floor, moldings, fireplaces, and high ceilings, depicting the epoch of Victorian.

The mansion consisted of exactly four bedrooms and four bathrooms, a library, a study, a family room, living room, dining room as well as a family kitchen. There was even an indoor pool. The entire house was tastefully decorated and Kurt could not help but fall in love with the mansion. He could most certainly imagine living in a house like this in the future.

After showing Kurt around the house, Jeanette brought him to the family kitchen so they could have some late dinner which Francois took the liberty of preparing during Kurt's brief tour. His uncle had just whipped up something quick and simple for all of them.

"Sorry, Kurtie. I would've prepared something more grandeur if only time would permit it," Francois said apologetically while serving them.

"It's fine, Uncle Francy. No need to be so troublesome!" Kurt responded.

"Nonsense, Kurt. It's no trouble at all. We are just so delighted to have you here with us. It's a dream come true. Tell you what tomorrow we'll take you to this really good restaurant that serves the best French cuisine." Jeanette gushed excitedly.

"Oh alright. I look forward to it and I'm so happy to be here too." He smiled cheerily at them.

g-l-e-e

After dinner last night, Jeanette had urged her nephew to go get some rest from the jet lag and also because it was going to be a busy day for them tomorrow. She was going to take him out to buy the extra clothes and other things he would need during this summer holiday. With the excitement of the day finally catching up to him, Kurt was more than ready to lie down and catch some shuteyes but not before arranging his clothes in his wardrobe and then a quick shower.

The next morning, Kurt awoke to the sound of bird chirpings and smell of scones and baked goods wafting in the air. He rose up from his queen sized bed and stared dazedly around. At first he was confused by the unfamiliar surrounding but then remembered he was staying in Aunt Jeannie's house now. Covering his mouth as he yawned loudly, then stretching his body long and good he threw back the covers and shuffled down from the bed.

The room was rather dark with the curtains still covering the glass door that leads to the veranda. So he walked towards the curtains and pulled it back. He winced softly and his eye squinted at the sudden stream of sunlight into his room but he quickly adjusted. He pushed the door open and walked outside, shivering a little at the chilly morning air.

The sight that greeted him as he stood by the railings of the veranda literally took his breath away. It was the most gorgeous view. He could see the entire city of Paris and noted the Eiffel Tower in the far distance. Enjoying the view of the blue morning sky and the beauty of the city and basking in the warmth of the sun for a few moments longer, he proceeded to do a few breathing exercise. The feel of fresh air regulating through his lungs and into his entire body was just so soothing. He had never felt so refreshed in his life, like all the stress and burden he's carrying on his shoulders had just vanished into thin air. It was the most relaxed he had felt in a very long while.

Deciding that he had breathed enough fresh air, he walked back inside and began to prepare for his day. Laying the outfit he had chosen on his bed, he headed into the bathroom to take a shower and afterwards did his regular skin care regimen before styling his hair.

"Bonjour, Kurtsie. Slept well?" Francois greeted from the kitchen as Kurt descended the stairs.

"Hi Uncle Francy, bonjour. A most wonderful sleep I must say. Where's Aunt Jeannie?"

"Oh she's doing her yoga at the backyard. She'll be done soon. Vous voulez un café?" The French man had just finished preparing breakfast if the wonderful aroma was anything to go by.

"Oui, le café semble très bien," replied Kurt as he moved towards the kitchen counter, watching as his uncle poured two cups of coffees, pushing one towards him.

"I see your French has vastly improved," Francois stated teasingly.

Back when Jeanette and Francois were still living in the States, the Dupont had taken it upon themselves to attempt to teach baby Kurt the Romance language before Elizabeth's ill fate. But the small boy had only known two words; maman and oui. He would used to scream the latter whenever he tried to get attention.

"Why thank you, oh dearest uncle o' mine." Was Kurt's snarky reply as he took a whiff of the divine aroma of the coffee before taking a sip.

Just then Jeanette picked that moment to enter the kitchen. "Hey guys, morning!"

"Morning Aunt Jeannie. Want some coffee?"

"Yes! And breakfast too. I'm famished!" Jeanette said as she ruffled Kurt's hair when she walked pass and pressed a quick kiss her husband's cheek.

"Why don't you two go wait at the terrace? It's a lovely day and we shouldn't waste it by spending the day inside. I'll be right outside with your coffee, ma reine." Francois urged them as he gently nudged his wife forward.

Kurt watched the way his aunt and uncle interacted and could not help but feel a little green with envy. He noted the small yet tender gestures like the brush of their hands when they are close, the small smiles they would exchange when they caught each other's gaze, or the fond look filled with love and warmth one would send to the others. How he wished he could have what they have.

Maybe one day…

"Bien. Come Kurtie, we'll wait at the terrace."

As they sat down at the Cartagena armchair which looked towards the backyard, Kurt was in awe at the sight of the backyard. The terrace offered a stunning view of the landscaped garden. Kurt took note of how perfect and ideal this place is for a relaxing evening. The fresh air and wonderful fragrant of the flowers in the morning would definitely do his skin some good.

"This reminds me. Since you didn't get the chance to check out the backyard area, I'll show you around when we finish breakfast," said Jeanette.

"Looking forward to it!" Kurt said breathily.

"Breakfast is here! Today we are having brouillade de truffes. I thought I'd prepare a more authentic French dish since it's basically Kurt's first day here." Francois walked in with a tray of what seemed to be eggs with black truffles and carefully placed them on the low table.

After they had finished breakfast, Francois had proceeded to do the clean up and Jeanette began to lead Kurt around the backyard. The garden had a variety of flowers and trees, some of which Kurt recognizes as the dogwood trees, hydrangeas, wisterias, and hyacinths. Kurt noticed there was an array of roses in one part of the garden. He could only recognize the English rose and Floribunda rose. He couldn't resist taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes, just breathing in the scent of nature around him and just basking in the tranquility of the moment.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled at his aunt as he answered, "Yes, its beauty is incomparable."

"Exactly why I bugged Francois to buy this place when I saw it. It was love at first sight," Jeanette responded as she continued to lead Kurt down a winding path which leads to the tennis court.

"It's very nice how Uncle Francy indulges your every whim." The divaish boy said softly.

Seeing the fleeting longing look cross the boy's face, understanding donned on Jeanette. She placed her hands on Kurt's shoulders and squeezed him briefly. "Let me tell you something Kurt."

"Hm?"

"One day you will find someone who will love you for who you are and treat you with the love and respect you deserve. You will find each other and it will be nothing less than perfect. _Wherever your heart is, that is where you'll find your treasure._"

Blinking back tears, Kurt surged forward and hugged his aunt tightly trying to convey his gratitude in the hug.

"Thank you, Aunt Jeannie."

g-l-e-e

"Let's take a break Kurtie. All this walking is killing my legs." Jeanette whined softly.

"Getting old now, Aunt Jeannie?" her nephew teased as he chuckled softly.

"Oh shush you."

Both aunt and nephew had been shopping close to four hours in the Galeries Lafayette located in the street of Boulevard Hausmann. In each of their arms, they held at least two shopping bags with brands like Christian Lacroix, Burberry, Dolce & Gabbana, and Marc Jacobs. Kurt had even bought a couple of polo t-shirts from Ralph Lauren for his dad and even Finn.

Jeanette spotted a café nearby when they exited the Galeris Lafayette which serves excellent coffee and food according to his aunt. They quickly made their way there and opted to sit inside where there were air conditioners. They carefully placed their purchases in the chair beside them before the waiter took their orders.

As Kurt and his aunt chatted idly while waiting for their orders to arrive, the countertenor noticed a slight commotion going on a couple of tables to his right. It looked like two young men were involved in a heated argument. He could only see one of the men's faces since the other one had his back turned to him.

The man was rather good looking with thick and dark brown hair that was combed back and a pair of deep set eyes, from what he could see when he glanced briefly at him. And from the snippets of conversation he could hear, it seems like there's trouble in paradise for those two. Chiding silently to himself for listening in (even though they weren't being very silent), he tuned them out and focused on his conversation with his aunt.

g-l-e-e

Sebastian Smythe grew up in a very wealthy family. His parents were prominent figures in their home country, England, but had moved to France when Sebastian was only seven years old. His father was a very successful businessman while his mother was a famed actress, known across the globe. Having parents that held high standings in society, it was no surprise that the young Smythe was neglected more often than not. His father was always busy with his business while his mother was always off to one event or another.

Raised in such upbringing, he did not have much faith in matters of love. To him, love is naught but a charade people use to mask the fractures in their life. To the outside world, the Smythe portrayed the perfect picture of a loving family with the white picket fence but that was not the case in reality. His parents didn't really love each other; it was a marriage of convenience. Sebastian can hardly remember the last time they spent time together as a _real_ family. He was left to the care of their family butler – whom had served their family for more than three decades – until the time he entered high school.

Even though he was popular in school and his academic and athletic achievements were nothing short of excellent, he did not have anybody to call friends. Or at least one that was true. He had also gained a rather unpleasant reputation for himself due to his endless conquests. He _is_ quite the charmer.

It was so that he is in the predicament that he is in now.

He had gotten quite bored and so had agreed to a coffee 'date' with his latest conquest, a young man in his early twenties who was ironically working for his father. What he did not count on was that 15 minutes into seating at one of the many Parisian café that occupies the street of the romantic city he was confronted by his companion.

Apparently Sebastian had been caught in a hot making out session with some other guy a few days ago during a party. Well that shouldn't be so surprising. A drunken Sebastian usually equals a horny Sebastian. And from the young man's livid expression, this wasn't going to end well. Oh well, he was getting bored of him anyway. At least there wasn't any nosey reporters sneaking around and attempting to snap pictures. He could do without the run in the gossip mill, not that he particularly cares.

"_Are you listening to any words I'm saying, Sebastian Smythe?_"

"_Yes! You know what. Maybe we should just break up._" The young Smythe said nonchalantly.

"_W-What? You're breaking up with me? And in public no less!_" Red most definitely do not flatter the man's looks. He looked like steam was going to burst from his nose and ears anytime now.

"_That's what I'm saying. It would be for the best. Besides I doubt my father would be all that pleased when he finds out we're involved._" Sebastian said with a shrug as he took a sip from his coffee.

"_I can't believe what I'm hearing! I should've listened to my friend when she told me you were trouble. You know what, you're right. We're over and done with. I don't need to put with your shits._" Then the man did something unexpected.

As he stood up and was about to leave, he picked up his glass of water and tossed the water at Sebastian's face. "_That was for going behind my back and humiliating me._" He huffed and then promptly left.

Startled, the young Smythe wiped away the dripping water with his hand and blinked rapidly to clear his vision. The café had fallen silent and as he looked around, the other customers quickly looked away and noises began anew.

Then he noticed a young man a couple of tables away – very cute if he may so – staring at him. When the man realized he was caught staring he quickly turned away, his pale face flushing a beet red. 'He definitely blushes prettily' was his thought. The man had chestnut hair that was coiffed up and was dressed in high end fashion and from the quick glimpse he had, the man had the most mesmerizing sky blue eyes.

'I wonder if there's any way I can find out who this rare beauty is.'

**TBC**

**Special thanks to:**

**houseofnightfan1**

**Acid2alice**

**Azrael Blood**

**dreamer 3097**

**KurtFabulous**

**Pip**

**xLoveChuuChuuTrainx**

**optibapcm**

**DylanDahl**

**SneakySlytherinGirl**

**latdh1**

**cloverclover2**

**Your words are like light the candle that lights the darkness in the tunnel so thank you so much! And thanks for wishes as well. Love you guys xoxo.**

**tinkerisebil . tumblr . com**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been a few days since Kurt's arrival in France and the squabble he had witnessed in the café had been long pushed back to the back of his mind. The good-looking young man had not come into his mind since then.

Today Aunt Jeannie had planned to take him to visit the largest square in Paris, _Place de la Concorde_.

"Are you ready to leave, Kurtie?" came a shout from down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm done!" Kurt checked his appearance one last time in the vanity mirror and nodding to himself in satisfaction, he then shouldered his Marc Jacobs messenger bag and walked out of his room.

g-l-e-e

After yesterday's fallout at the café, Sebastian had decided to hit Paris' most popular gay club – _Scream_ – later that night. He had sat at the bar all night and watched as people streamed in and out of the club, and guys grinding against each other on the dance floor for any potential hook-ups. But no one had caught his eyes after a few hours of sitting by the bar while nursing a bottle of beer so he decided to leave and head home.

The thought of home brought no comfort to him. His father had left for the States for the second time this month and his mother had decided to accompany his father so only the butler and servants working there are occupying the big house. The huge mansion he was living in was nothing but a lavish and fancy empty shell encasing the highest luxuries a house can possess. It lacked the single most important thing a house should contain – warmth of a home.

When he arrived home, he did not even bother taking a shower before crashing onto his bed. As he lay sprawled out on his mulberry silk linen bed, he stared blankly up at the ceiling. Lately he had been feeling empty. Even though he was living in opulence, he felt something was amiss from his life. It was like there was a missing piece in the puzzle of his life yet he did not know what it was. His materialistic needs were fulfilled already and he can practically do whatever the hell he wanted. The more his mind dwelled on the matter, the more confused and frustrated he got. Deciding to think no more of the matter, he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and closed his eyes commanding for sleep to take him.

Not five minutes later, his mind slipped into darkness.

When he woke up the next morning, lights from the sun were already streaming into the room through the veranda door glass. One of the maids must have came in earlier and pulled back the curtains. He winced and cursed softly as he was temporarily blinded by the bright sunlight. It must be near noon already if the sun sitting high in the sky in all its glory wa s any sign.

He grunted softly when he sat up and stretched his body, popping a few bones. Blanching at the state of his dress, he quickly took off his clothes and threw them into the hamper as he made his way to the bathroom.

After he made quick work of washing his hair and scrubbing his body clean, he got out of the shower while rubbing his hair dry with a towel before tossing it into the hamper. Then he moved to his walk-in closet, picking a V-neck jumper in chalk cashmere from Hermès and a pair of dark blue jeans from Versace before donning them on.

Moving back to the bathroom he took the hairdryer and blew his hair for a while before carefully styling it. Satisfied with his appearance, he proceeded to make his way down the grand staircase and then to the dining room. His house butler, Thomas, opened the dining room door for him before closing it softly after he entered.

He sat himself at the head of the table while a maid walked in and placed a plate of crepes served with a thin layer of strawberry jam inside as well as banana slices, whipped cream and strawberries as garnish.

"Café ou thé, monsieur? (Coffee or tea, sir?)"

"Café. (Coffee.)"

As he ate his breakfast with grace that only an elite upper class could possess, his mind began to wonder to what he could do for the day. Perhaps he could go take a walk somewhere for a change. He needed to clear his mind anyway.

"Thomas. Ask the chauffeur to get ready. I want to take a walk at the Concorde square_._"

"Yes, young master Smythe."

g-l-e-e

Kurt was absolutely in awe at the sight of the enormous square bustling with activities. Groups of tourists scattered across the open land, mostly taking photos as they gestured animatedly about the area.

_Place de la Concorde_ is a beautiful eight hectare square on the riverbank between the _Tuileries Garden_ and the _Champs-Elysées__. _In the middle of the square was an obelisk, covered in hieroglyphs, standing at 75 feet.

"That is the Obélisque de Luxor. It was given to the French by the viceroy of Egypt, Mehemet Ali, in 1829. And the Ferris wheel behind the obelisk is known as La Grande Roue, it offers you a wonderful view of Paris aside from the Eiffel Tower. The view at night is just _gorgeous_!" Jeanette said excitedly while pointing out each respective landmarks as the Duponts and the young Hummel strolled at a leisurely pace along the square.

As the trio continued to walk, Jeanette and Francois took turns explaining the history behind each construction and building to Kurt while Kurt continuously snapped pictures of the sights with his camera. Francois also helped to take photos of him and his wife posing in front of significant landmarks. There was an undisguisable twinkle reflected in the boy's glasz eyes as he acquisitively took in the historical edifices all over the big square.

Nephew and aunt were posing silly for the camera by the fountain when Jeanette suggested to Kurt to get a portrait of his own done, as she gestured to one of the painters donning a typical beret, set up a few feet away from them. After pondering on it awhile, Kurt agreed and they moved towards the painter.

"Hi, can you paint a picture of my nephew here?" Jeanette asked politely as they stood in front of the painter's easel.

"Of course, of course! Come sit, young boy!" The elderly painter patted the wooden stool before him with earnest.

Kurt moved, with a little hesitance, to sit on the stool a little stiffly. Noting his rigid posture, the artist urged the countertenor to relax while correcting Kurt's position until he deemed it satisfactory.

"Just sit tight and I won't take too long." The French painter said as he began to work on Kurt's portrait.

"All right." Kurt replied breathily, frozen in his stance.

g-l-e-e

Sebastian had been idly strolling around the square since his chauffeur dropped him off 15 minutes prior and already he felt tremendously relieved, away from the smothering air in the Smythe Manor. It was a good day today, the sun sat gloriously in its throne of ragged linen flowing in the sky while its shafts of lights were outstretched across the blue like the wings of an archangel encompassing everything and everyone in its warm glow.

He watched absent-mindedly at the assorted activities going on at the open area; tourists snapping photos, street performers at various point of the large site, a painter painting a portrait. It was as his eyes were roving over the elderly painter nearby the fountain when something – or rather _someone_ – halted his gaze.

From the spot he was sitting at, he could only view the side profile of the person but he could still make out the person's features. Body clad in designer's labels, legs fitted in a tight pair of purple skinny jeans and feet tucked in a pair Dr. Martens's Ramsey (he recognised the shoes from a fashion show he once attended). It was the fashionably dressed young man he had seen a few days ago at the café during the altercation.

How could he forget a face with such angelic features? Thick and shiny dark brown hair styled up in a high coif and eyes that changed colour and sparkled like the Alexandrite gemstone under the gleaming sunlight. His ivory complexion emanated a luminous quality about him akin to a celestial being.

Although this boy is completely unlike any boys Sebastian had gone after, he is somehow entranced by him. He must find a way to get closer to the beautiful boy.

Looks like Sebastian Smythe had found his new target.

g-l-e-e

"I'll be fine, Aunt Jeannie. I can just ride the la Grande Roue by myself. You just go do whatever it is you need to do." Kurt said in an appeasing tone, patting his aunt's arm.

"Oh alright. Be careful then Kurtie!" Jeanette relented although her voice is still laced with worry.

Kurt's aunt had received a phone call just as they were going to take a ride on the Ferris Wheel, something about an important document that required Jeanette's personal approval and signature or somewhere along that line. Jeanette would be meeting her personal assistant at a café situated close by to the square area because her PA would be meeting the person who required the signed documents. The teenage boy suggested to his aunt to have Francois take her there in his car, which would be faster than going by foot.

"I will."

g-l-e-e

Kurt was the last to enter the passenger car of the Ferris Wheel, along with another man standing behind him. He carefully stepped into the hanging structure and took a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe at the seats before settling down on it. His eyes looked out the bars in wonder, taking no notice of the man that entered after him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice spoke up and Kurt was brought out of his reverie as he looked at the man sitting opposite him.

He felt like his tongue had tied itself up into various forms of tight knots as he looked at the incredibly good looking man before him.

"I-It's… Yes. I-I mean it's beautiful. The view that is." The teenage boy from smalltown Lima, Ohio felt like digging a hole and hiding his face like an ostrich would as he sputtered like a fool in front of the man. He could just feel the blood rushing to his pale face in embarrassment.

Suddenly he was hit with a sense of familiarity as he gazed a moment longer at the handsome features. He had seen this man before. That was when it hit him. He remembered the scene from the café from a few days ago. The man before him was the exact same one who had a beverage tossed at his face!

g-l-e-e

Sebastian had been eyeing the boy discreetly as he leaned against one of the many statues littering the square. After the painter had finish a portrait of the beautiful boy, the heir to the Smythe fortune noticed the woman gesturing towards the direction of la Grande Roue. As the trio walked towards where the Ferris Wheel is with oblivious, the playboy trailed after them in a relaxed stroll.

He watched as the woman took a phone call and frowned as she listened to whatever the person at the other end of the phone was telling her. Then she was turning towards the boy and was telling him something with concern in her expression. It seemed like the boy was placating her when she finally nodded in agreement to whatever it was he was saying. Finally the man and woman walked away, leaving the boy by himself.

Sebastian smirked as he followed after the breathtakingly beautiful boy incospicuously towards the steadily dwindling line of people waiting for their turn with the Ferris Wheel. This was a golden opportunity. It was just his luck that they were the last persons in line too.

'Perfect.'

g-l-e-e

As he stood behind the shorter boy, Sebastian could not keep his eyes from roaming the boy's back. From the top, down to his round and pert ass and further south to the pair of sexy legs clad in skinny jeans which left nothing to the imagination. Oh, he definitely appreciated the view. He could easily imagine the legs wrapping around his waist as he took the boy against the wall. An utmost delicious picture.

He followed after the boy into the passenger car and was amused to see him taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping it across the bench before sitting down primly on it. Just by observing his target from earlier, Sebastian got a gist of the kind of guy the boy was. He sat down on the opposite sit and crossed his legs as he watched the boy looking around with mirth. It was then he decided to speak up.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" '_You're beautiful' _was what he wanted to say but the last thing he want was to freak the boy out. He didn't think the cute boy would appreciate his too-forwardedness.

The fashionably clad boy looked startled for a flit second before he immediately regained his composure. But when he opened his mouth to speak, he stuttered a little bit. Sebastian found that to be rather adorable though, he particularly enjoyed the way the red flush traveled from his neck up to his face. He wondered if the boy's body would blush just as prettily if he were to have his way with him. Well, he would find out… soon enough.

Then he saw recognition donning the other boy's face. He must have realised who he was.

"I'm sorry if this offends you but… are you the guy who got thrown in the face with a glass of drink?"

"I'm not offended at all and to answer your question, yes I am that guy. You must think I'm some kind of douche right? To warrant that kind of treatment."

"U-uh… umm no! I didn't think that! It's…just that…umm…tha-." The boy fumbled with his words as he spoke with a breathy quality.

"Hey, you don't have to explain yourself. I believe you. I just wish we could have meet each other for the first time under a different circumstances. God, I feel embarrassed now." Sebastian said smoothly, chuckling softly at the end.

"You don't have to be. I'm not judging you. Anyway, where is my manners? Hi, I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you." The boy smiled reassuringly at the tall man albeit a little nervously as he put out his right hand.

"And I'm Sebastian. Pleased to make your acquantaince, Kurt." The wealthy heir took the offered hand and softly brushed his lips against the other boy's knuckles, all the while beguiling Kurt with his charming gaze.

g-l-e-e

The brisk electric shock that passed through him when Sebastian took his hand had Kurt barely holding back a shiver, however when Sebastian pressed the gentlest of kisses against his knuckles he could not help the soft audible gasp that escaped past his lips.

He blushed heavily at the tender and intimate gesture, quickly pulling back his hand as if he had been electrocuted. Holding said hand to his chest, he promptly turned away from the gorgeous man and looked out the passenger car just as the Ferris Wheel started its circular motion. He tried to will the blushes away, attempting to be calm while avoiding the other's gaze.

No other guys had ever made him feel like this. Not even Blaine. When he looked into Sebastian's emerald orbs, he felt like drowning in them. Trapped in his captivating gaze. He could hear his heart pounding with exhilaration, his breaths coming a little faster than usual. And the way Sebastian muttered his name, he cannot even begin to describe it but he most definitely like the way it rolls off his tongue so fluidly.

He was pretty sure no other person had ever spoken his name like _that_. Like he just wanted to devour him whole, and not in the literal form, just by saying his name alone. It sent a pleasurable tingle down his spine.

Then he heard gentle chuckles coming from opposite him and snapped his head forward to look at the other guy, he felt his face and neck heating up again. Gaga, he felt like such a fool.

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, so don't be embarrassed. I just think you're really cute." Sebastian said apologetically, mirth still twinkling in his eyes.

Kurt was caught by surprise at the compliment since one could say it was a rare occurrence for another guy to say he was cute. He mentally reprimanded himself for easily losing his sassy composure before he cleared his throat.

"Do you say that to everyone you just met?" Kurt retorted haughtily in an attempt to regain his lost pride, the crimson flush still adorning his cheeks. He was reminded of the scene in the café a few days ago and wondered what could Sebastian possibly have done to anger the man who had a stomp out that could even rivaled Rachel's.

He wondered if perhaps… just maybe Sebastian had an ulterior motive with his flirting. He could not help but be somewhat suspicious. Especially after what happened with Blaine. He would have to tread on this carefully.

"Maybe. Really, it just depends."

"On what? Pray tell."

"Whether they're cute…or interesting enough to hold my attention." Was Sebastian's reply.

"And which category do I fall in?" the countertenor asked with a raised eyebrow, his bashfulness almost gone by now.

"I'd say… both." Sebastian drawled out with an amused smile on his face.

At that, Kurt was blushing again.

"So are you just here visiting?" Sebastian continued speaking as if he didn't notice the beet red face of one Kurt Hummel.

Clearing his throat, Kurt nodded and explained, "Yes. I'm actually visiting my aunt and uncle. Just kind of taking a break from everything back at home."

"Ah, how come you are alone then?" Not wanting to pry, at least not yet, he didn't ask any more about what he meant by taking a break.

"I wasn't but my aunt sort of have to attend to an urgent matter but she and my uncle should be back by the end of this ride." He said.

"Hmm. Anyway mind if I ask where is home?"

"Not at all. Lima, Ohio. And what about you? Where are you from?" Kurt questioned back, looking at Sebastian with unconcealed curiousity.

"I'm living in Paris at the moment. I was born and raised in Ohio actually. Westerville to be exact."

Kurt couldn't hide his shock at that. Well isn't this a coincidence.

g-l-e-e

"Oh the ride is coming to an end." Kurt pointed out as he looked out the bars. He felt a pang of disappointment. He wished the ride didn't end this soon.

"Well this is too bad." Sebastian said, his lips quirked upwards in an amused state.

"Yeah, why are you smiling though?" the pale boy furrowed his brows in confusion.

"You seem really disappointed. Are you gonna miss me after we get off the Ferris Wheel?"

"I am not!" Kurt meekly defended, even though the expression on his face proved otherwise.

"Whatever you say, beautiful."Sebastian smirked with triumph and then he proceeded to pull out a pen with a White Star logo which Kurt recognised as a Mont Blanc pen and then grabbed one of Kurt's hand.

The shorter boy was about to protest and pull his hand back but was interrupted when Sebastian wrote something on his palm. He tried to contain his giggle as he felt the sensation of the tip of the pen moving against his skin.

Sebastian looked amused at him after he was done writing. Kurt muttered and averted the other's while blushing for the umpteenth time, "It tickled." He then looked down at his palm and saw a series of numbers written on it. He looked questioningly up at Sebastian.

"It's my number. Call me or hit me up when you're feeling lonely." The young Smythe winked at Kurt.

Just then the rotating Ferris Wheel came to a halt and Sebastian made to exit the car, leaving behind a stunned boy in his wake.

"Bye beautiful."

**TBC**

**A/N: I apologise for the extremely late update. I'm very sorry guys! I was stuck on how I was gonna get Kurt and Sebastian to meet for the first time. Still, I'm not quite satisfied with what I've written here but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. So do review and tell me what you think about this chapter or how you think they should've met. But I hope you guys do like this chap. I'm open to any ideas or suggestions that you guys have for the upcoming chapter. I may use them if I'm stuck on writing again. On another note, I'll most likely be slow on updates as I started my new course not too long ago and we have so many assignments and homeworks to do every week. **

**Also thanks for all the reviews and alerts. It makes me smile to read your thoughts on this so I hope you can keep them coming. Please do R+R! **

**If you have questions to ask head to my tumblr, it'll be easier for me to answer them there. I also take prompts too. Then there's facebook too. I would love to get to know my readers better. **

**Thanks guys! I love you all xoxo.**

**tinkerisebil . tumblr . com / fb: Chew Yi Lee **


End file.
